


The Kama Sutra Chronicles

by LeChatNoir1918



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: All the Smut, Drabbles and Ficlets, F/M, LITERALLY, Will be Explicit, as the title would suggest, in various sometimes athletic positions, ngl I'm so scared posting this, the fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatNoir1918/pseuds/LeChatNoir1918
Summary: A series of smutty ficlets with accompanying E-rated fanart, loosely based on positions from the Kama Sutra.Boy, what a sentence that was. But you know what you're in for. Updates will come as I’m able.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 160
Kudos: 188





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO LISTEN UP, PEEPS. TIME FOR SOMETHING NEW. 
> 
> NEW, IN THIS CASE, MEANING EXPLICIT DRAWINGS.
> 
> I don't even know how to intro this. I had a dream about drawing Phrack in various positions from the Kama Sutra and I guess now we're here. I can't believe I actually went through with it but I did, so apparently this is happening.
> 
> To the people on Tumblr: you're all a bunch of enablers. <3 There are a few _ special _ mentions on that list, you know who you are.
> 
> Anyway, back to this. Um.... I don't know. Let me know how you feel about it? I found a website with over 400 positions (loosely based on the Kamasutra, they added many of their own, but does anyone really care??) so I could keep doing this literally forever.  
I will update as I'm able. There are a few other projects I'm working on at the moment, so I really have no business starting a new series but this idea just would not let me go.
> 
> Fun fact; the website I used to look up these positions is shady as hell and their descriptions of these positions had me rolled up in a ball laughing for about half an hour. So I will include some of these gems in the notes of the individual chapters. I hope you'll find them as entertaining as I did. Am I rambling to try to distract you from this... creation of mine that you're about to see and read? Maybe. 
> 
> OKAY, ONWARDS WITH THE SMUT-FEST.

“Jaaaaack?” Phryne all but purred as she stretched her arm across his naked chest and tilted her head to look up at him. She looked, for all intents and purposes, well-fucked, no surprise given the strenuous activities of the past half hour. Jack felt a sense of pride wash over him. He’d done that. Even after a few weeks, the sight of her like this still took his breath away.

“Yes?” he murmured contentedly, stroking his hand down her naked back and over her right buttock.

“I was thinking....” she started, trailing her hand over his chest and letting her fingers tangle in the sparse smattering of hair she found there.

“I don’t know whether to be excited or scared,” Jack replied honestly and Phryne raised an eyebrow.

“Jack. Excited, _obviously_!” she grinned. “See, I was thinking that maybe we could play a little game... pertaining to our activities in the bedroom.” she continued, the smirk around her mouth cautioning Jack. However, as irresponsible as her ideas usually were, anything that included Phryne and a bedroom was an idea he would probably be on board with.

“I see... and what would this game consist of?” he prompted.

“Well... I’m not sure if you’ve heard of the Kama Sutra...” she started, and Jack swallowed. He had, of course, heard about that particular publication. Not that he had ever had a chance to read it, it was banned after all. “I believe I have... heard of it.”

“Excellent!” Phryne exclaimed, the delight evident in her eyes as she continued. “I’ve found that book to be _particularly_ inspiring in the past.” _Of course she had._ Jack pushed away all thoughts of her in compromising positions with other men and tried to focus on her proposal.

“You’re not really selling me on this,” he commented.

“Oh, but I will,” she grinned. “You see, I was thinking we could use the Kamasutra, along with our imaginations, to come up with as many positions as we can, which we will then attempt to execute...”

“You mean...” he interrupted. He knew full well what kinds of positions she was talking about and his nether region seemed to be interested, if the rush of blood to his groin was anything to go by.

“Yes... sexual positions.” Phryne confirmed nonetheless. “Whatever your mind can come up with.” That comment brought a blush to Jack’s cheeks. While they had ravished each other in multiple locations over the past few weeks, their adventurousness concerning the positions they had done so in, had been limited. Probably because even missionary was exciting when he was balls deep in the woman he loved. However, that didn’t mean Jack hadn’t fantasized. As had she, apparently.

“I see... and how would we go about playing this game?” he questioned, a smile tugging at his mouth as his wildest fantasies, that he hadn’t dared to mention heretofore, played through his mind. Phryne shrugged in response to his question, the innocent gesture doing nothing to cover the pure mischievousness Jack saw in her eyes. “We could write our suggestions down and put them in a little box. Then we take turns drawing them,” she smirked and snuggled even closer into his side. Her fingers were now drawing teasing circles across his chest, lightly grazing over his nipples. Jack moved one of his hands to grasp her questing fingers in his so he could concentrate on her proposal.

“The possibilities are endless,” he voiced his thoughts, not a criticism of her idea but rather a pleasant realization of what it could entail. The grin he’d been trying to suppress finally spread across his face.

“Yes, they are... The only rule is that we have to give each position our best shot. Some of the positions I’ve seen are quite... athletically challenging, to put it mildly.”

“I seem to recall you being pretty flexible,” Jack returned with a pinch to her butt and Phryne gasped in mock offense.“Think you’ll have a hard time keeping up, old man?” she teased and Jack nudged his hips upwards, his renewed arousal pressing into her lower belly, to prove he wasn’t as old of a man as she had suggested. He lifted his head to put his mouth close to Phryne’s ear, his warm breath caressing her skin adding a delicious sensation to his words as he spoke.

“Believe me, I am going to make you come every which way during this. Under me, above me, standing upright, from behind, upside down, with my fingers, with my face buried between your thighs. You’re in for a long haul, Miss Fisher.”

He smiled in dark satisfaction when he felt her shudder against him at his words, a low moan escaping her. Phryne raised her head, her eyes blazing with lust and desire as she pushed him back into the bed and positioned herself fully on top of him, the tip of his cock nudging against her opening.

“Likewise, Inspector,” she breathed and guided him inside of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN, I CAUTION YOU. By clicking on through to the next chapter you're consenting to seeing naked Phrack doing sexy things. Just so we're clear on that.


	2. Tango

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been this anxious about posting anything... _ for obvious reasons _. I am literally sitting here staring at the wall and contemplating my life choices.  
Don't really know what else to say (except maybe it's a good thing AO3 kills resolution?).... help.
> 
> Also, I deeeeefinitely did not get drunk to gather up the courage to post this. I... hope you enjoy?

“Ready to hear our first position, Miss Fisher?” Jack asked with a smile, holding the small piece of paper in his hand. Phryne sat on the bed in nothing but her robe, her eyes sparkling in anticipation.

“Yes....No!” she exclaimed and Jack looked at her, confused.

“I just mean... maybe you should show me, instead...” she smirked and leaned back, the robe falling open around her torso. Jack grinned and shook his head at her antics but started unbuttoning his shirt without speaking, watching the smile on Phryne’s face widen. She shrugged out of the robe entirely and let herself fall back onto the bed limply, arms and legs spread out.

“I will just lie here and you can position me however you want, Inspector,” she sighed happily as she watched him take off his trousers.

“How romantic,” Jack snorted. “You know, I usually like to have an active partner when it comes to lovemaking.”

“Oh, don’t I know it, darling,” Phryne grinned and Jack felt himself blush again. This wouldn’t do. He strode towards the bed determinedly and crawled over her body, pressing a hard kiss to her lips, his mouth leaving hers before she could deepen the touch. She whined softly and pulled him back down into a softer kiss, her mouth opening underneath his, his erection poking into her stomach. After a few moments, Jack leveraged himself back up and moved to lie beside her, reaching out his hands to stroke over her flat abdomen, tracing a soft path from between her breasts down into the soft curls between her thighs. He repeated the movement until Phryne started wriggling her hips in frustration, her arms staying still as she tried to stick to her statement of letting him position her.

“Patience, Phryne,” Jack admonished. “It was my turn to pick the position so I get to decided how fast I want to get us there.”

“That wasn’t in my rule book,” she pouted, trying to increase the pressure of his fingers by raising her body off the bed and into his touch.

“I figured adding this one rule couldn’t hurt,” Jack grinned and Phryne huffed out a laugh that turned into a mischievous chuckle. “Just wait until it’s my turn, Inspector.”

“I shall be looking forward to it,” Jack replied earnestly and decided that he had teased her enough. It had been a long day at the station and all he really wanted was to bury himself inside the love of his life, feel the warm clasp of her around his cock as he brought them both to an earth-shattering climax. He pulled Phryne closer to him and raised her left leg up so he could position his thigh in between her spread legs, his cock nudging up against her already wet core. Phryne raised her head and looked at her spread open position through hooded eyes, while Jack twined his arm underneath her neck, leaving his hand in the perfect position to grab her breast, which he promptly did, pulling her closer into his chest. The heat radiating from his body warmed Phryne up even further. She turned her head and smiled at Jack. “This is it?” she asked, arching her back to subtly push her breast more firmly into his palm.

“Slow and close,” he confirmed and leaned forward to kiss her again, prying her lips open with his and softly stroking his tongue through her mouth. His hips moved in small thrusts against her, the hard line of his cock moving through her slick folds, never quite in the right position to enter her and Jack reached down to position his head at her opening.

“Like a waltz?” she breathed, bracing herself for the stretch of him inside her body.

“More like a tango,” Jack replied and then watched her face as he pushed inside her steadily until he was fully seated, his hips pulsing along with his heartbeat. “Passionate and unrestrained,” he groaned as he felt her clench around him to adjust to his size.

“_Yes_,” Phryne gasped at the intrusion and turned her head to kiss him once more, a soft and intense meeting of lips and tongue with a hint of desperation. Her hips had started a counterpoint to his light pulsing and they continued their infinitesimal movements while their tongues dueled in their mouths. Finally Jack couldn’t take it anymore and pulled himself out of her wet heat a few inches, before pushing back in, slowly, savoring the sweet slide of her flesh around his. Phryne’s head fall back against his arm, exposing her throat and Jack took advantage of the sweet expanse of flesh before him and pressed hungry kisses against her pulse point. “Slow... and close.... and deep,” he growled, punctuating the last word by an especially deep push inside. Phryne moaned low in her throat and her back arched against his hand again. Jack pinched her nipple and felt her inner muscles contract around him, his hips bucking into her on reflex, tearing another moan from her throat.

“Fuck,” he cursed. For all the “slow and close” this position provided, seeing Phryne naked in his arms, surrounded by him, held in place by him, brought Jack to the edge embarrassingly quickly. He moved the hand he had positioned on the leg draped over his to hold her firmly against him, to the nest of dark curls at the juncture of her thighs, seeking out the little nub at the top of her folds. Phryne responded immediately, one of her hands flying up to his neck to keep his mouth close to her neck while the other clenched in the bedsheets. Jack kept up his torturingly slow rhythm, playing with her clit in tandem as he clutched her tighter and tighter to him, suckling on her throat in a way that was sure to leave a mark.

“Faster, Jack... please,” Phryne heard herself plead and Jack’s hips sped up without input from his brain, pushing himself deep inside her over and over, his thrusts becoming more punctuated as his body took over. Phryne’s moans soon changed in pitch and frequency as she tried to lift her hips to meet his, her movements constrained by his leg holding her in place, at the mercy of his thrusts, leaving her unable to release the pressure that was building steadily inside her. Just one concentrated touch and...

Jack firmly pinched her clit in between his fingers as he thrust into her hard and Phryne shattered, her body tightening, then releasing in a wave of pleasure, writhing in his arms. Jack kept moving inside her until her spasms around his cock pulled him over as well. He let his head drop forward to rest in the crook of her neck and lightly stroked his free hand up her flank, breathing in her scent and the smell of sex around them. It was only then he realized that he was still holding onto Phryne’s breast rather tightly and he released his fingers, drawing a small whimper from her. He raised his head to inspect the red marks he had left on her supple flesh and leaned over to press soft kisses against the imprints he had made. His mouth opened on its own accord and Jack gently took her nipple into his mouth, manipulating the hard tip with his tongue. Phryne gasped as she felt the heat in her belly start to sizzle again and she began pulsing her hips against Jack’s thigh still pressed up against her, delighting in his agonized groan

“Feel free to tango me more often, Inspector,” Phryne grinned and pulled him back into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. I'll go look for a hole in the ground for me to disappear into now.
> 
> An excerpt from the website's description: "As if you are dancing in love passionately, inspired by each other, relaxed and insatiable, and this position perfectly expresses your feelings."  
And if that perfectly constructed sentence doesn't capture the essence of this position I don't know what does, lol.


	3. 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Scruggzi, I hope this brightens your day!
> 
> First of all thank you for all the lovely feedback on the first chapter. I felt my inhibitions crumbling as I read your fantastic comments so I just had to draw/write the next chapter immediately.  
Consider this a little Sunday treat?

“I think we’ll both enjoy this one,” Phryne smirked and jumped onto the bed with catlike elegance to snuggle against Jack’s side. Her hands immediately moved to the waistband of his pajama bottoms, her brows furrowing when the drawstring wouldn’t cooperate. Jack turned her face towards him and kissed her, sliding his tongue between her lips, the furrow in her brow dissipating at once as she hummed contentedly.

Jack gasped when he was suddenly freed from his trousers, Phryne’s hand wrapping around him tightly to stroke him into full hardness, gripping him in a warm embrace. She moved her hand firmly from base to tip, easing the pressure every few strokes to lightly trail her fingertips around his head, the combined sensations making Jack feel light-headed.

“_I’m_ greatly enjoying this so far,” he murmured. “When comes the part where you get your enjoyment?”

“What makes you think I don’t receive great enjoyment from pleasuring you?” Phryne looked up at him and smirked. “The look you get when you let go, surrender to your body’s urges and stop thinking.... why, Jack Robinson, few things in life give me greater pleasure than doing that to you.” Her smile turned darker when she felt him twitch in her hands.

“Patience, wasn’t that what you told me last time?” she continued and removed her hand completely, Jack groaning in agony at the loss of her touch. He watched her sit up and shot his hand out to her hip to keep her in place as if to prevent her from leaving the bed. Phryne bit her lower lip as she reached out to trace the length of him again, her touch frustratingly light. When she reached the nest of curls at the bottom, she let her hand travel lower, cupping his balls in her warm palm and rolling them around. Jack’s hips arched into her touch as his cock twitched again. “Come on, Phryne,” he pleaded, stroking his hand on her hip around to travel up and down her thigh, slipping his fingers underneath the silk of her robe so he could touch bare skin.Phryne shifted her legs slightly to make room for his fingers before removing her hand once again to shrug off her robe.

“As it happens, today’s position involves my lips around your cock, Inspector.” She smiled and gasped when Jack’s fingers reached their destination and he pressed them against her.

“Does my mouth get something to occupy itself with as well?” he asked cheekily and watched the flush of arousal creep up her neck.

“My my, Jack. It’s as if you can read minds,” she marveled before tugging his pajama pants down his legs so they were both naked. Phryne licked her lips as Jack was now fully spread out in front of her, his cock standing up long and hard between his legs. _The man really was too delicious for his own good. _Jack witnessed her tongue darting out between her lips and growled, sitting up and pulling her into a deep kiss as his hands grasped her arse to clutch her closer, her nipples pressing into his chest. Then he suddenly released her and grabbed her waist. Phryne squealed when she felt herself swung around with one leg over Jack’s chest, positioned right where he wanted her. Her scent clouded his mind and Jack could see her slick folds, an image that permanently burned itself into his brain. Phryne’s delighted gasp turned into a moan when she felt his hot breath caress her, cooling the moisture that had already begun to form between her legs. She could feel his cock against her breast, trapped between her and his belly and Phryne took mercy and freed him, wrapping one delicate hand around Jack’s aching flesh. She positioned the tip right at her lips and blew lightly across the angry red flesh to hear Jack groan, his mouth so close to touching her cunt that she felt the vibrations traveling through her like lightning. She grasped the base of his cock tightly with one hand and steadied herself on his thigh with the other as she sucked his crown into her mouth, her lips forming an air tight-seal around him.

“Fuuuuu....” Jack moaned at the feel of her hot mouth around him and he strained his neck forward to reach her core, darting his tongue out to taste her. Phryne whimpered as she felt him lick his way around her outer folds, expertly parting her with his tongue so he could reach her clit, suckling the small nub into his mouth. She writhed at the sudden intense contact and Jack tightened his hold on her buttocks to keep her in place while he continued his explorations, inserting his tongue into her channel, feeling her inner muscles clench around him. “Unnngh,” Phryne groaned and sucked him deep into her mouth in retaliation for the intrusion, taking him as far as she could, the head of his cock bumping against the back of her throat. Jack exerted all of his self-control not to buck up into the warm cavern of her mouth, the pleasure of feeling her all around his throbbing flesh, her tongue swirling against his shaft, was almost too much to bear.

Determined to make her come before he did, Jack wrapped his left arm around Phryne’s waist to hold her steady while his other hand drifted down her arse where his tongue was fucking her steadily. He pressed his thumb against her second opening, feeling her things clench around his torso immediately upon the unexpected contact. Phryne gasped and raised her mouth off of his cock to suck in some air as she started stroking him in a steady rhythm, adding a twist of her wrist when she reached his head that made Jack see stars.

“Yes...” she moaned. “More.”

Jack took a chance and pushed his thumb into her slowly, feeling her quiver and moan underneath his touch, her hips starting to move against his hand and face. Jack could feel that it wouldn’t take much more to push her over and as he was perilously close to spending himself, he licked his way down to her clit again to focus on her pleasure center. He licked against the underside of it and swirled his tongue around the small nub, before sucking it into his mouth, nibbling lightly before pressing his tongue against it, hard, all the while keeping his thumb embedded in her arse. Phryne’s hips bucked against him, and Jack held her hips down as tightly as he dared to keep her at his mercy, relentlessly tormenting her clit between his lips until she broke on a wail. Her thighs tightened and released rhythmically around his chest and her grip on his cock grew even tighter as she tried to keep her lips fastened to him through her orgasm, moaning against his throbbing flesh as she writhed above him. The sensation of Phryne coming around him sent Jack over on a loud groan, and his hips jerked into her mouth, filling it with his warm release as he pumped himself dry. As they were coming down from their climax, Jack moved his head back in between Phryne’s legs, licking softly to clean her folds of her fluids, her hips twitching in his grasp when he licked across her over-stimulated clit.

“Enough!” she chuckled and Jack reluctantly released her as she rolled off of him and turned to lie next to him.

“You’re covered in me,” she realized as she took in wetness around his mouth and chin and then she leaned forward to press open mouthed kisses along the wet skin on his face, tasting the remnants of her arousal. Jack allowed it for a few seconds before realizing that Phryne Fisher was licking her own fluids off of his face. The thought had him growling. He grabbed her face to raise to his and kissed her urgently, sweeping his tongue through her mouth to taste the echo of himself in return. Phryne moaned happily as he continued ravishing her mouth, a hard meeting of lips and tongue, growing softer after a while, Phryne's hand coming up to play with his the errant curls of hair on his forehead.

“What’s your verdict?” she asked when they broke apart to breathe and smiled at him.

“Do you really need to ask?” Jack huffed out a laugh.

“Hmmm... no I suppose not,” Phryne conceded and pressed another kiss to his lips.

“Though I have to say...” Jack added in a low voice. “While your mouth is heavenly, I mean J_esus Phryne, _the things you do with your_ tongue..._” He paused, momentarily distracted by the memory of how she had swirled it around him so exquisitely.

“Being buried deep inside of you is incomparable. The feeling of you clenching and coming apart so tight around me while I hold you close is just...” He was interrupted by Phryne's mouth on his, her tongue spearing urgently between his lips as she rolled on top of him. “God yes,” she moaned when she eased up her attack on his mouth for a moment. “You know, I wouldn’t object to you doing that thing you did with your finger again. Maybe while you fuck me?” she smiled knowingly as she watched his pupils dilate.

“Perfect,” Jack growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm definitely still nervous about posting these, haha...
> 
> Quote: "If you are completely confident with your partner, close not only physically, but also emotionally, such a position will help you learn new emotions."  
Not sure which emotions they're referring to but maybe something springs to mind for you :D


	4. Lean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um yes. I didn't really know what to name this, so if you have a better idea for what to call this position, let me know.  
I polled this position vs. another one over on Instagram only to have them end up in a tie so... anyway. If I have time I’ll post the other one at the beginning of this next week.  
Also, fuck hands, yes? (I didn't even try to draw them this time haha)

“Are you ready for a more athletic position?” Jack murmured in Phryne’s ear and she raised her head from where her kisses had trailed down his neck, her fingers working on loosening his tie. Her mischievous grin told him everything he needed to know. “Of course you are,” he smiled and drew her lips to his to kiss her once again, letting himself get lost in the taste of her for a while. One of his hands softly stroked up and down her thigh while his other one supported her body where she was draped sideways across his lap. Phryne twined her arms around his neck to pull him even closer as she opened her mouth to admit his tongue entrance, the kiss taking over Jack’s brain capacity. Soon enough, though, the innocence of the kiss got lost as Phryne started moving her hips and Jack’s involuntarily tightened his grip as she ground herself against the erection starting to form in his trousers.

“We should... go upstairs,” he panted when he broke the kiss to catch his breath. Phryne pouted and swiveled her hips harder, tearing a soft curse from his lips.

“Or we could stay here in the parlor,” she suggested and leaned in to capture his mouth again. Jack dodged his head away. If she started kissing him again he wasn’t sure if he’d have the willpower to relocate them somewhere more comfortable.

“Darling, I think for this position a bed would be highly useful,” he murmured, his gaze dropping to her lips automatically. He really should wait to kiss her again until they were upstairs. Thankfully, his argument seemed to win her over and Phryne sighed in mock resignation before pushing herself off of Jack’s lap and stretching out her hand to pull him up alongside her. They kept their hands entwined as they climbed the stairs and when they finally reached her bedroom, Jack pulled her inside quickly before shutting and locking the door. Phryne’s hands were already busy unbuttoning his shirt and Jack wrapped his arms around her tightly, drawing her in for another kiss. He didn’t want to rush things tonight, he’d been missing her touch the entire day and now that he had her in his arms he wanted to take his time, wanted to be tender. He brought his hand up to cradle Phryne’s face, cupping her cheek as he buried his fingers in her hair, holding her tightly to him while he plundered her mouth. She sighed happily into his mouth and softened against him, content to let him set the pace.

They undressed each other slowly but surely, Phryne working her way down his buttons and unbuckling his belt before letting him pull her dress over her head. Jack let his trousers fall down around his ankles and stepped out of them before bringing her close again and backing them up toward the bed, climbing over Phryne where she came to lie on the mattress. He claimed her lips again, his mouth growing more insistent on hers when her felt her hand travel down his chest to cup him through his smalls. He moaned softly and dropped his head to her neck, exploring the soft skin underneath her ear before pulling up her camisole to take a nipple into his mouth. Phryne gasped and Jack felt her other hand come up to caress his hair while he suckled her breast into his mouth. He lightly bit down on the soft skin on the underside of the rounded flesh before switching to the other side, her muted moans music to his ears. He groaned against her skin when Phryne’s hand snuck into his underwear to feel him skin on skin, the warm grip of her hand a delicious sensation on his cock. Jack released her breast reluctantly and straightened, smiling as he met Phryne’s slumberous gaze, prompting her to tighten her grip on his cock. Jack moaned and gently grasped her wrist to remove her hand from his smalls so he could move down her body, taking her knickers with him as he went. He then stripped out of the remainder of his clothes and came back to her. Phryne watched his progress and raised a delicate eyebrow when he climbed back between her legs, his mouth hovering over the dark curls at the apex of her thighs.

“If this is the position it better involve you turning around so I can get my hands on you, Jack,” she pouted and he smirked at her impatience before lowering his head to breathe in her scent. “I told you this would be a more athletic position, Phryne.” He reminded her. “No, this is just for my own enjoyment,” he added before dropping a soft kiss to her folds, his tongue darting out to taste her as he felt her wetness against his lips. She moaned softly, like he had intended, and Jack moved back up to her face, his tongue coming to slide against hers as he met her open mouth. Unable to resist, Jack moved one of his hands between her legs, trailing his fingers through her arousal before sinking two of them into her, swallowing her gasp as her hips moved towards his hand, driving his fingers deeper inside her.

“Is this... is this the position?” Phryne panted as he plunged his fingers in and out of her, dropping light kisses to her forehead and jaw as she writhed underneath him. “No, this is also just for my enjoyment,” Jack chuckled and Phryne forced her eyes open to look at him as his touch grew rougher, his thumb coming to circle around her clit.

“And mine,” she moaned.

“And yours,” Jack confirmed and crooked his fingers to push against a particularly sensitive spot inside of her. Phryne whimpered and let her eyes fall closed again as she climbed towards release, tightly grasping onto whichever part of Jack she could reach.

“I love watching you when you come, the way your skin flushes and your brow furrows just _so..._” Jack twisted his hand in a particularly cruel way on the last word and Phryne’s back arched off the bed as the tumbled over the edge, her contractions tight around Jack’s fingers. He continued to stroke her through her orgasm, kissing her neck, her jaw, and finally her lips again when her spasms had subsided.

“Ready for the real position?” he asked in between kisses and she nodded, grinning as he pulled her up onto her knees. She watched him curiously, her limbs lax from her climax, as he kneeled on the bed, sitting back on his heels before leaning back on his arms, creating an inviting seat on his lap. Jack’s cock stood out straight from between his legs and Phryne licked her lips at the display he made. “I’m intrigued already, Inspector,” she smirked and crawled towards him, her hand fastening around his erection once again, delighting in the way his hips rocked up to meet her. “Where do you want me?”

“You sit in my lap.”

“Oh really?” Phryne smirked before turning around to present her backside to him. “This way?” she teased.

“No, turn around again,” Jack swallowed and he swallowed again when she did as told and came to straddle him, her breasts at eye level with him. “Like this?” she murmured before swiveling her hips to take him inside her, the wetness from her orgasm enabling easy entrance into her sheath. Jack groaned at the feel of her around him and nodded.

“Yes... like that...” He couldn’t think with Phryne pulsing against him and was grateful when she paused her movements to let him finish explaining.

“And now lean back and put your legs over my shoulders.” Jack instructed her and he couldn’t suppress a smile at the glee that crossed her face at his words. She leaned back on her arms and maneuvered her legs from the straddle to hang them over Jack’s shoulders, her shifting tearing a groan from him. He groaned again when she was positioned, the angle of her hips making the clasp of her around him even tighter. Phryne clenched her inner muscles and moaned when Jack’s hips jerked up into her, prompting him into motion. He moved slowly at first, testing out the new angle and lightly pushing up into her before retreating slightly. Phryne couldn’t help much with the thrusts as she hung almost suspended, only slightly moving her hips to aid his movements. She felt impossibly tight around him and Jack soon sped up his thrusts, thrusting as hard as he could in their position, not able to move far but reaching deep inside her. Her body moved with every thrust of his, her breasts bouncing enticingly and Jack found himself wishing he could reach out and touch them, touch her. He looked down to where they were joined and saw the base of his cock glistening with her fluids, the sight spurring him on to go faster.

“Oh god, Jack,” Phryne gasped and his eyes shot back up to her face, meeting her gaze where she was looking at him through hooded eyes. He thought he detected a certain tightness to her features, orgasm just out of reach with the inability to increase the friction between them. “Just a little more,” she whimpered in frustration. Jack ignored the burning in his thighs, determined to make her come, as he kept up his thrusts, her eyes falling closed.

“Look at me,” he rasped and Phryne opened her eyes again, watching him through her lashes.

“I want to see you come again, Phryne. That’s it,” he encouraged when he felt her tighten around him, her eyes burning into his, the lust and love he saw there almost robbing him of the ability to speak.

“If I could touch you I would, Phryne. I’d put one hand on your breast, pinching your nipple just hard enough. And I’d put my other hand between us, feel myself sliding so deep inside of you, touch you right where you need it to fall apart. Come for me, Phryne, I want to feel you come all around me, all over me.”

Jack could feel her legs sliding on his shoulders from the mingled sweat of their exertions, could feel her legs clenching to keep them in place. Even though his thighs were burning and he was out of breath, he felt the familiar tingle at the base of his spine, his eyes moving between her bouncing breasts and her face.

“Come with me, Phryne, come _now_.”

Jack saw the furrow in her brow form and bucked his hips into her one last time as she broke, the tight clenches of her cunt pulling his orgasm from him and he shouted as release overtook him. He saw Phryne’s arms buckle underneath her and felt her drop backwards onto the mattress while her climax kept rushing through her, the movement pulling Jack with her to stay embedded in her spasming wet core. He held himself up over her while they recovered, her legs finally slipping off of his shoulders as Jack dropped his head down to rest on her breastbone.

“Ow!” Jack suddenly shouted and pulled himself out of her sheath to clutch at the back of his thigh. Phryne sat up in alarm as he continued writhing around in pain. “Are you alright?” she panted, the concern evident on her face.

“Cramp,” Jack choked out and tightly clenched his teeth together as he tried to stretch out his hamstrings, the large muscles feeling as if they were trying to claw their way out of his skin. Phryne crawled to his side to massage his leg and Jack tried his best to relax as her hands worked him over with surprising strength. After an agonizing couple of minutes he finally felt the muscle loosen again and Jack groaned in relief. He flopped over to his back and tried to catch his breath, opening his eyes that had been tightly shut until now when he felt the bed shake beside him. He looked over to see Phryne doubled over with laughter, tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she knelt next to him.

“Not... funny...” he gasped before realizing the absurdity of the situation and letting her laughter overtake him as well. They laughed and laughed until Jack finally pulled Phryne forward to lie on his chest while their giggles slowly subsided.

“You poor man,” Phryne stated with a grin as she pushed herself up to look at his face. “If it’s any consolation, you were able to make me finish even in that... shall we say strenuous position. You really should put that voice to use more often.”

“Yes?” Jack asked, surprised. He knew she liked his voice, however, he hadn’t realized just how much it could turn her on until now.

“Hmmm, definitely,” Phryne purred. “But, maybe next time we should try this in a more comfortable position, what do you say?”

“I am _very much_ in favor of that idea,” Jack whispered and kissed her lightly, his hand sweeping up and down the smooth skin of her back as she melted into his touch. “In the meantime, maybe I could convince you to massage my thigh a bit more? It still doesn’t feel quite right, if I’m honest.” Jack’s tone was pleading and sincere, sending a wave of tenderness through Phryne. Really, it was ridiculous how much she cared for this man.

“I’m sure that could be arranged, Inspector. A well earned reward after such strenuous activity.” She smiled and kissed the tip of his nose before getting to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am stupidly proud of Phryne's face and am feeling very meh about the rest of the drawing. It was very awkward to draw the kneeling somehow. I don’t know why I struggled so much. Oh well.... Hope you enjoyed nevertheless :)  
(P.S.: Assume that I will _ forever _ be nervous about posting these.)


	5. Restrain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Mbgreen, who requested something rougher.... which my imagination _ happily _ ran with, needless to say. Weekends are for smut now, apparently.  
Anyway, you ask and you shall receive.
> 
> On another note, I managed to make _ myself _ blush with this one. Like, really blush.

Phryne slid her lock pick into the keyhole as quietly as possible and maneuvered it around skillfully until she heard the satisfying click allowing her entry. She tucked the lock pick back into her purse and unfolded her legs from her crouching position in front of Jack’s door. He had phoned earlier to inform her that he would be heading straight to his bungalow after work to sleep, something he apparently couldn’t do in her bed. Phryne huffed. Really, there were much more entertaining things to be doing in a bed than sleeping. And even if they were just sleeping, she had gotten used to having him beside her. Though she’d never tell him that. And if Jack wouldn’t come to her, she’d come to him. Phryne held her breath as she twisted the door knob and lightly pushed the door open, wincing as the hinges creaked a bit. The house was dark, the only source of light the moon that shone through the windows. Jack was probably already tucked up in bed and Phryne grinned as she thought about how in just a few minutes she would be sliding underneath the sheets to cuddle up to his warm body. She set one high-heeled foot inside the bungalow and then another, carefully closing the door behind her. She managed to take three more steps before two strong arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her off balance, one hand laying itself over her mouth to cover her gasp, the other wrestling her arm behind her back in a stronghold as Phryne found herself pressed against the wall, a warm weight behind her.

“Gotcha,” Jack whispered in her ear before releasing the hand on her mouth so she could breathe freely. Phryne greedily drew in some air and tried to string a sentence together, the sensation of his chest... was he naked?? against her back doing delicious things to her insides.

“Pray tell me, Miss Fisher, what are you doing breaking into my house at night?” he growled, his mouth still close to her ear, pinning her to the wall with his entire body. Phryne mused how the hard lump pressing against her arse most likely did mean that he was naked before she responded.

“I thought you may need the company,” she purred and wriggled against his grasp with no success. He had never used his strength against her before, of course not, and she found that she was delighted that he was using it now to keep her in place.  
“What I need, Miss Fisher, is sleep,” Jack replied. “You have kept me up almost every night this week.” That was true.

“Hmmmm, but I got lonely,” she pouted her confession, becoming increasingly desperate for his hands on her body besides the one holding her arm in place behind her back. “So did you apparently,” she continued and moved her hips back as far as his grasp allowed her, pushing herself against his erection. Jack pressed her up even tighter against the wall in response and darted his tongue out to trace the shell of her ear.

“And so you break into a policeman’s house in the middle of the night?” he questioned in a low voice. “I think that deserves some kind of punishment, wouldn’t you agree?” he continued, pleased to feel goosebumps break out over her skin.  
“If you say so, Inspector,” Phryne gasped and then his mouth was hot on hers, his free hand turning her head to the side so he could devour her properly, the sensation of his tongue thrusting into her mouth combining with the feeling of his hips grinding into her from behind.  
Phryne whimpered when Jack broke away from the kiss and stepped back, the loss of pressure leaving her feeling bereft as she tried to right herself.

  
“Strip,” came Jack’s dark command from behind her and she shivered again before shrugging out of her coat and pulling her dress over her head before starting to turn around to finally see him. “No, don’t turn around,” he ordered and she faced the wall again, a heavy flush creeping up her neck. He was irresistible when he was in charge, a fact she had informed him of a few weeks earlier. Jack had not yet brought those commanding tendencies into the bedroom, however. Yet. Tonight seemed to be her lucky night and Phryne felt herself buzz with excitement as she waited for his orders.

“The rest off, too,” he ordered and she pulled off her camisole and stepped out of her knickers, leaving her in stockings, garter belt, and her shoes.  
“Shoes.” She heard from behind her and bent forward, deliberately exposing everything to Jack’s hungry gaze, smiling when she heard his gasp.  
“And the stockings and the garter, hurry up now,” he growled, sounding as impatient as she felt. Phryne complied and then she was completely naked, facing the wall and suddenly feeling utterly exposed. She heard Jack approach from behind and involuntarily tensed, the vulnerability of the moment crashing over her as she fought a wave of panic threatening to pull her under. She tried to calm her breathing and then warm, reassuring hands tenderly wrapped themselves around her as Jack dropped a kiss to her hair.

“Are you alright?” he asked gently and Phryne felt the tension fall away from her. She was safe, here, with him. She breathed in deeply and nodded, letting him pull her against his naked chest.

“I believe you were punishing me, Inspector,” she murmured and his grip on her tightened. “Yes I was,” he whispered in her ear. “Let’s go to the bedroom, shall we?”

“Is that your usual place for punishing? I should really break the law more often,” Phryne smirked and then yelped when Jack pinched her arse.

“Lord help us all if you decide to do that,” he murmured and led her down the hallway to his bedroom, the moonlight bathing the room in a soft bluish light.

“Up,” Jack ordered when they reached the bed and Phryne crawled onto the mattress, staying on all fours and wriggling her arse at him. “You just can’t help yourself, can you?” he asked, the authoritative tone back in his voice, though Phryne thought she could detect a hint of uncertainty underneath.

“The question is, what are you going to do about it, Inspector,” Phryne teased and spread her legs far apart before moving her left hand to her cunt, trailing her fingers through the wetness that had started to spread down her inner thighs. She moaned for Jack’s benefit and was pleased to hear him groan in return before she felt her hand pulled away.

“No touching yourself unless I say so, is that clear,” he growled, tightly squeezing her wrist as he brought her hand up to his face to lick her juices off of her fingers.

“Yes sir,” she smiled and let her upper body relax onto the mattress, displaying her arse even more perfectly to Jack. He groaned around her fingers before removing her hand from his mouth, moving to position himself between her spread thighs. Phryne gasped when she felt her arm twisted around her back again, much like he had done before when he had pressed her up against the wall. The angle put some strain on her shoulder, preventing her moving as he had no doubt intended, but she didn’t mind, knowing that if she told him she was in pain he would release her. Then her mind went blank when she felt Jack’s fingers probe her quickly to test her readiness before he pushed himself inside of her in one smooth stroke.

“OH,” Phryne exclaimed at the sudden intrusion and tightly shut her eyes as she tried to adjust to his length inside of her. Jack held himself still as he waited for the flutters of her cunt to subside and then he moved, drawing himself out of her almost entirely before plunging back in, shoving himself inside of her as far as he could go. Phryne whimpered unintelligibly underneath him, her inner muscles clenching tightly around his cock every time he withdrew as if she was trying to keep him inside of her. Jack groaned at the sensation and pushed down slightly on the arm he had banded behind her back to tilt her hips up even further, the change immediately noticed by both of them. Phryne started letting out high pitched yelps every time he slammed himself inside of her, the underside of his cock brushing just the right spot inside of her with every stroke. Her mind was blank as Jack used her body, wave after wave of ecstasy crushing over her. Phryne dimly registered his other hand moving to her neck to hold her down and brace himself as he thrust into her harder than he ever had before. Once, twice, then Phryne broke, screaming Jack’s name as she tumbled over the edge in a mind-numbing orgasm, her body twisting and writhing against his grip as she clenched and spasmed around his still-thrusting cock. Jack removed the hand on her neck but kept her arm locked in his stronghold. He stilled for just a moment as she slowly came down from her high, her fringe matted to her forehead as she panted against the mattress. Then he pulled himself out just a fraction before pushing himself back in, feeling Phryne’s thighs quivering against his as she cried out.

“Too... too much,” she whimpered and squirmed when she felt his fingers wrap around her hip to tangle in the curls between her thighs while he leaned forward.

“I think you’re forgetting that this is punishment,” he murmured in her ear and lightly pressed down on her clit, her hips jumping at the contact.

“Oh god, Jack,” she moaned and her core tightened around his hard cock when he passed his fingers over the small nub again. “Go slow...” she murmured and Jack grinned, pressing an open mouthed kiss against her shoulder before leveraging himself back up, finally letting go of her arm so she could support herself on both hands.

“Brace yourself, Phryne,” he warned her before withdrawing and pushing forward, slowly but with determination, the hand between her thighs lightly stroking over her clit while he held onto her hips with the other. She cried out at the stimulation at first, her inner muscles around him impossibly tight, reluctant to let him move, and Jack watched her fists clenching in the bedsheets with no small amount of pride. After a few strokes he couldn’t take it anymore and picked up the pace, feeling her body loosening around him once again. He felt a new rush of wetness coat his cock and Phryne’s cries turned into deep moans as she started pushing herself back against his thrusts, quickly bringing Jack to the edge. When he felt himself about to come he pinched her clit firmly between two fingers and felt Phryne fly again, her cries muffled in the mattress as they were locked together in climax for what felt like an eternity, hips stuttering against each other.

Eventually Jack fell forward, coming to cover her body with his before sliding off of her to the side and turning her around to face him. Phryne’s eyes were still closed and she moved willingly into his arms, her entire body limp from the climaxes he had wrung out of her. She raised her head with great effort to kiss him, sliding her tongue between his waiting lips and softly sipping at his mouth before she cuddled herself into the crook of his arm.

“For the record, this did not make me want to misbehave any less,” she informed him sleepily, and he felt her smile against his side. He was glad to hear it.


	6. Leg Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really will try to come up with better chapter titles, lmao they have been exceptionally bad so far. 
> 
> Also I noticed that I kind of forgot that I was doing a "taking turns picking positions" thing in the last chapter, so oops. Told you I didn't know where this was going ;)
> 
> Anyway, something a bit sweeter tonight because I am tired and so Phrack are tired too. :D Hope you enjoy!

It was late when Jack entered Phryne’s bedroom, (though he secretly thought of it as _their_ bedroom), and he smiled when he saw the woman in question sitting propped up against the pillows in her pajamas, her copy of “_Lady Chatterley’s Lover_” in hand.

“Hi,” he greeted her as he started peeling himself out of his layers, shrugging out of his overcoat and unbuttoning his waistcoat with a finesse and dexterity that made Phryne’s breath catch in her throat. “Hello yourself,” she smiled and tracked his movements with watchful eyes over the top of her book. She didn’t comment on the hour which Jack was thankful for. He had missed dinner and had hated himself for it, but the amount of work let to do had been overwhelming. He had been looking forward to her bed the entire evening, his mind set on sleep. Well, not just sleep, Jack reconsidered, looking at Phryne. She smirked as if she knew what he was thinking and put the book down, though not before folding the corner of the page to mark her spot. Jack winced slightly at the mistreatment of the paper but his attention was quickly reclaimed by Phryne as she spoke.

“Say, why don’t you pick another piece of paper from our little box?” she suggested innocently and Jack tilted his head as he stripped out of his waistcoat, shirt and undershirt.

“I don’t think I’m up for anything too athletic tonight, darling,” he admitted as he toed off his shoes and pulled off his socks.

“Hmmmm,” Phryne hummed as she crawled over to the edge of the bed and reached for him. Jack automatically stepped closer until she was able to touch him, something she took advantage of as she ran her warm hands up his naked chest, looping her arms around his neck when she got there.

“I’m certain we can come up with some sort of compromise,” she whispered against his lips and closed the distance, softly sipping at his lower lip, keeping the touch to a minimum until Jack growled low in his throat and tilted his head to fully capture her mouth with his, his hands coming up to tangle in her hair as he held her in place. Jack felt the tension and stress from work fall away, her taste and proximity comforting him, and he sighed into the kiss, momentarily breaking the kiss when he felt Phryne’s hands at his belt.

“I have a position in mind that won’t be too strenous,” she grinned, her lips slightly swollen from his kisses, a sight Jack would never tire of, and he reached for her nightgown, pulling it over her head in one smooth motion, ignoring the disgruntled noise she made at having to let go of him and staring appreciatively when he realized she had been nude underneath. Before he knew it, his belt was unbuckled and Phryne’s impatient hands were pushing his trousers down his legs, along with his undershorts. When she came back up she pressed herself up against him fully, his interest in her plainly evident between them as she pulled his mouth down to meet hers again.

“Would you like to tell me what to do?” he asked in between kisses and Phryne nodded before sweeping her tongue through his mouth in a way that made him twitch against her stomach.

“Always,” she replied breathlessly before tightly wrapping her arms around his neck and letting herself fall backwards suddenly, pulling Jack on top of her. He managed to shoot his arms out just in time to keep from crushing her, not that he thought she would have minded, a theory supported by her arms winding themselves around his torso to pull him fully on top of her, pushing her into the soft mattress. Phryne moaned as Jack’s cock came into contact with her slick folds, her hips moving up against him in a bid to increase their content even further. Jack turned his head to place kisses along her jaw line, moving down her neck to hear her sigh as she always did when he touched her there.

“Instructions,” he reminded her gently and Phryne moved her legs slightly further apart to let him nestle into the space between her hips before pulling his head up to kiss him again, more forcefully than before. Jack let himself get lost in the kiss, moaning when she lightly bit down on his lower lip, pulling it with her as she moved her head back before releasing it again.

“This position is an excellent start,” she smiled, moving her hips up more urgently against him until Jack took mercy on them both and guided himself inside her wet sheath, moving forward in one smooth stroke until he was buried to the hilt. Phryne moaned as her inner muscles stretched around him, hugging his cock in a tight embrace.

“Phryne,” Jack groaned and buried his face in her neck, suckling at a spot beneath her ear. He moved slowly, focusing on grinding his pelvis into hers with every thrust to stimulate the little nub between her legs and, by the way Phryne was gasping into his ear, it was working. When he brought one hand up to stroke and tweak her nipple, he felt the familiar tightening of her cunt around him that usually accompanied her orgasm. Her climax was a silent one, no more than a sharp intake of breath and Jack continued stroking himself in and out of her slowly as she shuddered and writhed underneath him.

When her shudders had subsided he pushed himself up on his elbows to look at her face in awe. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks glowing, making her look even more beautiful than usual and Jack couldn’t resist kissing her again, his touch growing rougher when she tightened her inner muscles around his cock on purpose. “Wicked woman,” he gasped and she grinned at him, her eyes now half-open as she watched his reaction to her pulsing around him.

“Jack darling, move back a bit and put your right leg over my left,” she instructed breathlessly and Jack stared at her blankly for a moment as he tried to figure out why she wanted him to move, his body wanting to thrust into her just like this until he spent himself inside of her. Then his brain caught up with her and he did as she asked, narrowly dodging Phryne’s right leg as she swung it over his head to rest on his right shoulder, leaving her twisted slightly at the waist. Jack considered their new position and leaned forward, pushing her leg up against her chest and tearing a groan from both of their throats at the sudden tightness the change in angle brought with it.

“_Yes_, Jack,” Phryne mewled and he thrust once, experimentally, trying to figure out where to place his hands. He thrust again, observing her breast bounce enticingly in front of him and moved his right hand up to grab it, flicking a finger over her nipple to hear her moan before fitting his palm over the soft mound so his fingers were aligned with her ribcage. His other hand found its place on the mattress beside her and then he finally began to move in earnest, the way his body had been screaming at him to do. Phryne gasped as he picked up speed, bending her leg further towards her chest with every thrust until Jack was almost close enough to kiss her again. He was almost pistoning in and out of her now, enjoying the jiggle of her breast in his hand and he tried to go even deeper, listening to her changing moans as he worked to get her to another orgasm. Jack opened his eyes with great difficulty to look at her and he was not disappointed. He loved Phryne’s face during sex, the way her brows knitted together and her mouth opened just slightly, a blush covering her face and neck. Just then, Phryne arched her neck back and Jack’s eyes fell closed again as he felt her start to clench around him. He felt his own orgasm approach in the way his spine tingled and he turned his head to bury his face in Phryne’s neck, muffling his shouts as his orgasm overtook him. Phryne groaned low in her throat as she tumbled off the edge again, twitching against him as they clung tightly to each other, riding out their pleasure together.

Jack was still catching his breath when he felt Phryne shuffle around underneath him as best as she could, lightly pushing against his chest. “Could you give me my leg back, darling?” she chuckled and he blushed as he apologized for crushing her like this, leveraging himself up slightly so she could let her leg drop down again and she breathed out gratefully as the stretch in her hamstrings subsided.

Jack rolled over to her side and pulled her against him with her back to his chest, his body heat warming her up as the sweat of their activities began to cool on her skin. Phryne felt his heartbeat against her back as their breathing slowly calmed and smiled, feeling herself doze off.

“Was that really a position from our box?” Jack murmured in her ear, nuzzling her skin with his nose and sending goosebumps racing down Phryne’s arms. “Of course,” she mumbled and pressed a kiss to his hand that was wrapped around her shoulders.

“And what happens when we actually pick it from the box?” Jack continued, shuffling back and forth until he had pulled out the blanket underneath him to drape over them both.

“I suppose we’ll just have to do it again,” Phryne grinned and snuggled back into his chest, feeling the warmth envelop them underneath the blanket.


	7. Prowl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the weekend so you know what that means... smut. (though we're all getting plenty with RositaLG's fabulous December series <3)
> 
> I am feeling unusually inspired this weekend so there might well be another chapter coming tomorrow. For now, this, not very adventurous but hopefully hot nonetheless position. :D I am trying very hard not to completely abandon the premise I set at the beginning of this series.

Jack tightly held onto Phryne’s hand as they left the party at her Aunt Prudence’s house rather hurriedly, almost stumbling down the steps in front to get to the car. Even before they had left for the party, Phryne had been teasing him mercilessly with promises of what was to come after the party, hinted at the position she had picked out of their box. Jack had contemplated just staying home and taking her right then and there but they had promised to make an appearance and after a rather unfortunate encounter with Aunt Prudence in Phryne’s parlor a few weeks earlier they had decided to keep the promise. Jack made it through the evening mostly unbothered, only heating up slightly underneath his collar at the glances Phryne threw his way. At some point she had wandered over to where he had been sitting and leaned down, whispering something so utterly filthy in his ear that Jack had blushed bright red up to the tips of his ears and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It had been the last straw and he had gotten them out of there as quickly as propriety allowed. 

Now Jack ushered Phryne into the car before sliding into the driver’s seat. Usually he let her drive- it got them places faster-, but tonight he wasn’t sure if he could keep his hands to himself if he didn’t have the steering wheel to occupy them. Phryne beside him wore a knowing smirk, seemingly entirely in control of herself, an ability which Jack envied. He prided himself on his own self control, however knowing what her promises held, he felt his control, frail as it already was whenever he was around her, crumble into pieces. Seeing her in the dominant role turned Jack on more than he’d like to admit and he gritted his teeth as they raced through the empty streets.

When they finally reached Wardlow, Jack pulled the car around to the back of the house before jumping out and almost running around to her side to open the door for her. Phryne gasped in surprise when she felt herself being pulled from her seat rather roughly, before being pressed into the side of the car by impatient hands. Jack’s mouth settled hot and heavy over hers, prying her lips open without much pretense as he pulled her hips closer to his, effectively rutting against her as he pressed her up against the cool metal.

“Jack,” she gasped, his mouth on her neck distracting her. “Jack,” she chuckled and lightly pushed him back his shoulders until he raised heavy-lidded eyes to look at her.

“We’re still outside,” she reminded him somewhat breathlessly and Jack stepped back, trying to cover the erection tenting the front of his trousers, before apparently deciding that the effort was of no use as he wordlessly pulled her toward the back door.

Jack couldn’t recall how they got naked but the next thing he knew they _were_ and Phryne was prowling onto the bed and up his body with a hungry look in her eyes, coming to hover on all fours above him. She was still smirking and Jack was overcome with the desire to wipe the smirk off of her face. He surged up to kiss her but she stopped him with a firm hand on his chest, pushing him back down.

“Let me have this,” she whispered, looking into his eyes and Jack was captured by the intensity behind her gaze. He nodded, dumbfounded as he tried to keep his urgency in check and let her have “this”, whatever she meant by that. His eyes fell closed when Phryne bent her head down to kiss her way across his chest. She licked across his nipples, lightly biting down on the little distended bits of flesh and Jack groaned.

“Don’t... don’t tease, Phryne,” he pleaded. “Not tonight, I can’t...”

She shushed him by kissing him, her tongue sliding sweetly between his lips as she luxuriated in his taste and texture, relaxing her body to fully lie on top of his. Jack’s arousal was gently prodding between her legs and Phryne moved her hips experimentally, tearing another groan from Jack’s throat. _He was close and she hadn’t even touched him yet_, shot through Phryne’s mind and the smirk planted itself back on her face more firmly than before. Teasing him when he was this aroused made her own desire skyrocket, and she positioned herself so that Jack’s left thigh was pressed up against her core. Phryne moaned in earnest at the contact and started to push herself down onto the solid muscle, aiming to ease the tension that was steadily building in her lower belly.

Jack’s eyes widened as he realized what she was doing and he flexed his thigh, delighted when he heard her moan in response. He could feel how slick she was against his skin, coating him in her arousal, and his hands flew to her thighs to push her down harder, his hips bucking up involuntarily, pushing his aching cock into her thigh but getting none of the friction Jack craved.

“What do you want?” Phryne asked him gently, still rocking herself against his thigh, her moisture spreading over and down his thigh. How she could be so aroused yet so in control baffled him.

“I... In you. Put me inside you,” Jack panted, not caring anymore if he sounded desperate. He _was _desperate, wanted to feel her tight clasp around him more than he wanted to breathe. Phryne’s thighs clenched around his at his plea and then she lifted herself up with a serene smile on her face, moving her hips just slightly to position the angry red tip of his cock at her opening.

“Like this?” she teased again and Jack nodded frantically. His hands moved on their own accord, one grabbing onto her buttock while the other wound itself around the small of her back trying to push her downwards onto his cock but Phryne resisted, keeping the promise of her warm wet sheath just out of reach.

Jack could feel himself going mad with desire and bucked his hips upwards to try and enter her, with no success. “What... what do _you_ want?” He panted out his question. She was a vision above him, her lipstick eaten off by his hungry kisses and once again he marveled at her self-control. He could feel her dripping all over him and he groaned at the torture of not being inside of her.

“Beg,” Phryne ordered, firm but tender, making her command seem more like a request. Jack was catapulted to another time at another location when they had stood facing each other in a radio station hallway, recalled how she had looked at him back then, how sultry her voice had gotten when he had, for the first time in their relationship, begged.

“Please,” he rasped and watched her eyes darken further, her mouth opening slightly, her plump lips begging to be kissed. _Later_. “Please put me in you, Phryne. Let me fuck you. Let me fuck you hard. Or fuck me, fuck me until you come, make yourself come on me.”

Jack noted her reaction to his pleas with satisfaction, her control finally giving way as she bit her lip. “Since you asked so nicely,” she moaned and then finally, gloriously sank down onto him, gasping as she impaled herself on his rock hard flesh. Jack’s mind went blank as he finally felt her around him and his eyes fell shut as he tried to fight off his orgasm. He was pulled out of his reverie by Phryne softly repeating his name.

“Jack... Jack look at me,” she breathed and it took all of his efforts to open his eyes again. Her cheeks and neck carried a heavy flush and her eyes bore into his intently as she raised her hips to lift herself up on his cock before letting herself drop back down, a sensation so exquisite that Jack almost came right then and there. Phryne had been on top before, of course, but had never moved her hips in quite such a tantalizing way before. Jack could feel the muscles in her lower back contracting underneath his hands as she moved just her hips up and down, over and over again, establishing a sensual rhythm that swiftly brought them both to the edge.

Phryne was grinding her clit into the base of his cock on every downward thrust, drawing small gasps and moans from her throat that she wasn’t able to contain and Jack could feel her clench around him whenever her sensitive bud came into contact with the curly hair between his thighs. He thrust up into her, hard, and felt Phryne’s arms buckle next to his head as she groaned.

“Jack, yes,” she moaned and Jack started meeting her movements with thrusts of his own. He could feel his spine tingling, announcing his orgasm and briefly marveled that he had been able to hold off until now. His hands on her body tightened as his thrusts grew rougher and he pulled her down onto him harder and Phryne’s hips lost their rhythm as she ground herself more urgently against the base of his cock.

“I’m going to...” Jack warned her and she met his gaze again, almost as desperate as he was and nodded.

“_Yes, _ Jack, come,” she groaned and as much as Jack wanted to wait, wanting her to come first, Phryne’s words combined with the sensation of her around him sent him tumbling over the edge. He thrust up into her again, hard, curling his lower body into hers and stayed locked like that as he shot his release into her in hot spurts. He was dimly aware that he called her name, striking her arse with his open palm as he came and came, his mind blank but for the sensations rocketing through his body. Then Phryne cried out, spasming around him in wild pulses, her hips stuttering into his helplessly as her arms finally gave out underneath her and she collapsed against his chest. Jack could still feel her tremors massaging his softening cock inside of her when he regained his ability to think. He softly stroked his hand up her back and pressed a kiss to her forehead as he waited for her shaking and the flutters of her inner muscles to subside.

“I love you,” he murmured when she had recovered sufficiently and she pulled herself up with her remaining energy to kiss him again, the slide of her tongue against his sweet and tender until the kiss came to its natural conclusion. “I love you too,” she whispered before dropping her head back down onto his chest and flinging an arm across his torso to keep him close.

“You know...” Jack started, hesitating briefly before forging ahead. “I’m not opposed to you... giving orders, as it were.” He was glad her face was buried in his neck so she couldn’t see him blush but he felt her smile against his skin all the same.

“I figured as much,” Phryne replied, stroking her hand over his chest affectionately. “Maybe that’s something we could explore further, in the future?” she suggested, pressing a kiss to his neck and Jack nodded. “I’d like that.”


	8. Eagle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um... this happened. Premise of the fic (what with the picking positions and all)? Abandoned.  
Could I have written this position romantic, sweet, or even fluffy? I could have. Instead, this turned out weirdly whumpy in the end and it definitely became _ more _ than I had intended. The epic movie soundtracks l listened to while writing the first draft might have had an influence. This _ does _ have some angry Jack though, which should make Mbgreen happy ;)  
To make it up to everyone who is not a big fan of whatever this is, the next position _ will _ be obnoxiously romantic. Enjoy?

“Jack...” Phryne started before she was cut off by Jack’s mouth, harsh and unrelenting upon hers as he backed her up towards the bed. It was all Phryne could do to grab onto his shoulders as they moved across the room until the backs of her knees hit the mattress. Jack kept encroaching into her space further and she fell back onto the bed, staring up at him as she caught her breath. She opened her mouth to speak again and he shushed her with a gesture of his hand.

“Don’t...” he growled, his voice wobblier than he had anticipated, the memory of the previous few hours still fresh in his mind, and he tried to collect himself before continuing. “Don’t say _anything_.” There was a dangerous undertone to his low rumble and Phryne remained silent, propped up on her elbows as she waited for him to continue. She could see the barely contained rage behind his eyes as they scanned her figure, narrowing as he once again took in the torn remnants of her dress. He had reason to be angry, if she was being honest.

She recalled the fear in Jack’s eyes when he had barged into the old house and seen notorious gangster Will Barden with a knife to her throat where she was tied to the bed. Jack’s arrival had prevented anything serious from taking place but what had gotten her into the position in the first place had been another reckless stunt behind Jack’s back. Phryne had seen Jack’s hands shake when he untied her from the bed and her mumbled apology had done nothing to calm his nerves. He had kept it together at the house, the reassuring grasp of Phryne’s hand on his arm confirming that she was unharmed, still with him and he had held onto that touch like a lifeline. In the car on the way home she had continued to reassure him that she was fine, which she was, and had watched as the concern in his eyes slowly gave way to anger. And that was how he stood above her now, his eyes ablaze as all of his emotions threatened to burst forward at once. Phryne for her part was eyeing him silently, watching him battle his emotions. Her reckless actions had unleashed this darker side of him, a side he tried to keep hidden and it aroused her to no end to see him on the verge of losing control.They remained like that, motionless, for a few seconds before Jack ran a shaky hand through his hair. He rarely felt this shaken up but Phryne in danger made his emotions run haywire every single time. Jack noted the moment her eyes turned darker and her cheeks flushed slightly as she watched him struggle with himself.

_Good._

He reached out his arms and waited for Phryne to place her hands in his, before pulling her up again, roughly tugging her against his chest. He felt the air leave her lungs on a gasp at the impact but gave her no time to recover as his lips settled over hers again, prying her mouth open and sucking her tongue into his mouth. She retaliated by biting at his lower lip and Jack growled, his hands moving impatiently down her body. He grabbed fistfuls of her torn dress and pulled it roughly up and over her head before immediately doing the same to her camisole, almost tearing the flimsy fabric off of her body. Phryne greedily sucked in some air and shivered as Jack pulled the pieces of fabric from her person, her own hands busy pushing at his suit jacket and other layers.

She had just managed to unbutton his waistcoat when she felt herself pushed backwards again, bouncing off of the mattress as Jack swiftly pulled her underwear down her legs. Phryne gasped when the cool air of the room hit the slick heat between her legs and she whimpered involuntarily, pressing her thighs together to alleviate some of the ache there. Her eyes fell shut for a moment before flying open again when she felt Jack’s hands on her knees, prying her legs back open again to reveal her intimate flesh to his hungry gaze.

“Jack...” she gasped and was silenced by a glare from him. Jack didn’t take his eyes off of her as he quickly began to strip, his hands fumbling with his belt as he got naked at superhuman speed. He advanced towards her and caught her hand that had started to drift down towards her core in his, before grabbing her other hand as well and pinning them both to the bed next to her head. He moved in between Phryne’s thighs and kissed her hungrily, groaning when she arched her back to rub her stiff nipples against his chest, the slight touch spurring Jack on even further. He let go of her hands and roughly pulled her legs up, bending her body as he pushed her thighs up against her chest. Jack planted his arms next to her torso, keeping her spread open for him as he lowered his hips until the tip of his cock came into contact with her slick folds. Phryne whimpered underneath him and he caught the sound by bending down to kiss her again, the touch so rough it was almost bruising. He rocked against her once, twice, letting her arousal coat him thoroughly before pushing himself inside to the hilt. Phryne groaned and writhed underneath him at the assault, her moans growing louder when he began to move, starting a punishing rhythm with his hips. Her hands shot out to grasp his thighs, simultaneously pushing him away and drawing him closer, the stretch of him inside of her just a fraction of _too much_, but Phryne found herself craving the pleasure pain his rough treatment brought her. She looked down her body through hooded eyes to watch the slide of his cock in and out of her, marveling at the strength in his thighs and arched her back as well as she could to push herself against him, with limited success. Jack grinned filthily at her failed attempts to fuck him back, relishing the rare occurrence of having her at his mercy as he slightly changed the angle of his body, tilting her hips to the side a bit more and increasing the pressure between them. He could feel her winding up tighter, her legs contracting against his body where he had them pinned to her chest, her body trying to escape the relentless assault on its senses while she climbed higher and higher towards completion.

Jack saw when she was about to tumble over the edge, witnessed the flush creeping up her neck as she threw her head back, her mouth opening in a silent scream and her hips curling up into his. Her tight pulsing around him wrenched his own orgasm from him and Jack buried his face in her neck as he came with a hoarse shout, emptying himself inside of her for what seemed like an eternity, her spasms around him only subsiding slowly.

They remained entangled with each other, both panting heavily and Jack felt tears prick at the backs of his eyes as his anger dissipated, the reality of what he could have lost today crashing over him. “Promise me,” he choked and felt her hand run through his hair comfortingly. He didn’t need to explain, the meaning of his words hovering between them. _Promise me you won’t be that reckless again, promise me you’ll tell me before you act, promise me you’ll be more careful from now on._

“I promise,” she whispered back and she meant it.


	9. Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly just don't let me name sex positions, I'm just randomly assigning words at this point.  
The premise is still abandoned but I might try to get back to it in the next chapter... That, however, will most likely come in the new year because the rest of the month will be busy, busy for me! :) 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read and kudo'd and commented so far and I hope you'll keep enjoying this series into the next decade 😁  
  
Enjoy!

Jack looked up from his book and allowed a smile to cross his face when he heard a key turning in the lock. He’d last seen Phryne about a week ago before she left for an out of town trip with Mac, Dot and Jane and going 5 days without her had been more difficult than he had expected.

***

“A ladies trip?” Jack had asked teasingly when she had told him her plans at the station one morning.

“Well, yes. Though... if you wanted to come along, I wouldn’t be opposed,” Phryne had replied as she trailed one hand along the length of his tie. Jack had caught her hand in his before it reached his belt and had considered the offer. He had never expected Phryne to be so... well, clingy. She never seemed to want to let him out of her sight, touching him at every opportunity. Not that Jack was complaining; nothing made him happier than spending time with her. The unexpected part had been that she seemed to feel the same way about him. It was everything Jack had ever dreamed of.

***

In the end, work had kept him from accompanying the women, at least that had been his official excuse. He really felt rather uncomfortable about intruding on their “girl’s time”, besides, he knew that Jane had been very much looking forward to spending time alone with Phryne and the others. So Jack had politely declined, happily kissing Phryne’s pout off of her face after he had told her that he'd be staying home.

During the past week, Jack had realized how much he'd grown addicted to Phryne's touch and her warm presence beside him, day and night. Before they had become lovers he hadn’t thought that the absence of a warm body in his bed could keep him from sleeping. Fact of the matter was, that he’d slept worse the past few days than he had in years. Jack shook his head at himself. It had only been a _week_, hardly a long time to be apart. He rose from the sofa and almost ran into Phryne when she rounded the corner.

“Jack!” she gasped happily and her arms automatically wound themselves around his waist as she pressed close. Jack reciprocated the hug and gently nudged her nose with his. “Welcome back,” he murmured before he kissed her softly, their lips clinging to each other. It was a simple touch and yet Jack felt like he was floating on a cloud, the feeling of her against him even more exquisite than he had remembered.

He pulled back and started to release her from his arms, intending to ask her about her trip but found himself held in place by Phryne locking her arms. She surged up to kiss him again, smashing her lips to his, and Jack instinctively pulled her even tighter against his chest, his senses becoming flooded by her. He realized she was walking them backwards and he moved with her as they stumbled down the hallway, their lips only parting to shed their clothing before latching onto each other again. Jack felt Phryne’s desperation trigger his own and he devoured her with the same fervor as she him, both of them feeling as if they’d been apart for months instead of days. When they reached his bedroom Jack finally broke their kiss to move his mouth down her neck, trailing his tongue hot across her skin and pressing his lips to her pulse point, feeling the steady thrum of her heartbeat underneath his touch. Phryne whimpered and scratched her nails over his shoulders in a bid to pull him closer and Jack complied, moving them both to the bed and crawling on top of her, pressing her down into the mattress as hard as he dared. He captured her lips in another kiss while his hand moved to cup her breast through her camisole and Phryne gasped into his mouth. She rocked her hips against him several times and Jack slowed her down by pressing her hips back into the bed with his own, surprised at her urgency.

“Phryne?” he murmured, stilling as he looked up at her face, her eyes tightly shut.

“Please, Jack,” she whimpered but he didn’t move, prompting her to open her eyes and look at him.

“Is everything alright?” he asked in concern, wanting to be sure. Something felt off about her tonight, her hands were shaky and the force with which she’d kissed him, though not unwelcome, had come as a surprise.

“I just....” she stopped, momentarily overwhelmed. “I missed you,” she confessed and the blush that adorned her cheeks at her statement warmed Jack’s heart. She seemed to be at a loss for words and Jack decided to take mercy on her, kissing her again. He swept his tongue through her mouth to hear her gasp, moaning when she bit down on his lower lip. “I missed you too.”

The remainder of their clothes was swiftly dealt with, both of them never fully breaking contact. Jack hissed when Phryne’s nipples brushed against his chest and he bent his head to take one of her breasts into his mouth, suckling on the soft flesh before lightly biting down on its rounded lower curve. Phryne moaned, pulling his head more firmly against her chest and Jack stopped thinking for a few long moments before he felt impatient hands at his shoulders.

“More, Jack. I need more,” came Phryne’s breathless demand and Jack complied, wrapping his arms around her before swiftly rolling them over onto their sides. Phryne’s delighted giggle turned into a guttural moan when two thick fingers breached her, sliding easily through her wetness.

“_Fuck_, Phryne,” Jack cursed in her ear and her cunt clenched around his digits. Jack groaned as he felt her body respond to his words and pressed a quick kiss to her open mouth. Soft sighs were escaping her every now and then as he fucked her with his fingers, her moisture thoroughly coating his palm. For a few moments there was no sound in the room besides their heavy breathing and the wet sounds Jack's digits made as he thrust them deep inside of her. Phryne whimpered and he crooked his fingers to press against her pubic bone, her hips starting to stutter against his hand as if trying to pull his fingers even deeper inside of her.

“I love you.” Jack panted against Phryne’s neck and she came, wailing his name as her orgasm slammed down on her, leaving her shuddering and writhing against him. Jack slowed his stroking before removing his hand entirely, wrapping his wet fingers around his aching cock, gripping himself tightly as he waited for her to recover. Phryne kissed him languidly while she floated back down to reality and realized his predicament. Her own hand came down to join his, gently prying his fingers open and Jack gasped as her delicate hand stroked him once, twice, before she swiveled her hips and took him inside.

“_Yes_.” Phryne whimpered as she stretched around him and Jack groaned at finally feeling her around him again. He grabbed her leg and pulled it over his hip to hold her closer, softly pulsing against her until Phryne prompted him to move by strongly rolling her hips into his. Jack started up a steady rhythm, securing holding her to him by his hands around her shoulder and over her waist, clutching her as close as he could. It only took a few thrusts to get her to the edge again, her inner muscles clenching around Jack’s cock every time he bottomed out inside of her. Phryne urgently pushing her pelvis against his to increase the friction on her clit and Jack ground against her more firmly, both of them moaning at the pressure. Her head fell back just as Jack felt her leg on his hip begin to shake and he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the smooth skin of her neck as it was revealed to him. Phryne’s hand once more flew up to his neck to keep him close as her second orgasm broke over her, pulling her under completely. Jack followed closely behind, groaning her name into her neck as he came and came.

They remained in their entwined position while the sweat on their heated bodies slowly cooled, Jack’s head resting on Phryne’s chest, his arms still wrapped around her to keep her close. She trailed her hand through his hair and hummed happily, the vibration traveling through his body.

“So how _was _your trip?” Jack eventually spoke, picking up where he had wanted to start their conversation earlier and he felt Phryne chuckle.

“It was fun. Jane had a good time,” she smiled. “But I definitely think I’ll have to take you with me next time.” Phryne lightly tugged on his hair as if to emphasize her point and Jack pinched her side in reprimand.

“Mhmm.” Jack pressed a kiss to the skin in between her breasts. “But then_ this _wouldn’t have happened,” he argued, sweeping the hand on her waist down to her buttock to pull her flush against him. Even though it had been hurried, the slight desperation they had both brought with them had made for some frankly spectacular sex.

“Fair enough,” Phryne murmured before moving down to kiss him again.


	10. Chair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE BACK! Sorry for the month long delay to this chapter, real life plus other projects kind of dampened my mood for smut. But the mood is back now 😂  
In an attempt to bring a bit of variety into these, here's a... very simplistic... chair.

“Anything exciting in the paper?” Phryne chirped, before she plopped herself down into Jack’s lap, reaching over to grab a piece of toast from his breakfast plate.

“Hey!” Jack complained, at the theft as well as her, blocking his view of his morning newspaper. Not that looking at her back was that unattractive of an alternative. She was wearing her silver robe that dipped low between her shoulder blades, the open area of skin accented by a teardrop shaped jewel dangling over her spine. Jack knew she was wearing very little, if anything, beneath the thin silk and suddenly he found her warm and soft weight on his lap to be a rather welcome sensation.

Still, he wouldn’t give in that easily. Reaching around her, Jack snatched the piece of toast back from Phryne’s hand just before she could take a bite, earning him a pouty glare over her shoulder.

“You have your own toast, Miss Fisher,” Jack reminded her as he took a bite out of the slice of bread.

“Yours tastes better,” Phryne returned, before leaning forward to rest her elbows on the table, reading the front page of the paper before sighing in disappointment. “Nothing of interest to us, I’m afraid, ” she informed Jack and he suppressed a chuckle.

“There is a life outside of crime,” he teased her and didn’t have to see her face to know that she was rolling her eyes. “Besides, if there was something_ interesting _happening, I would have gotten a call.”

That was true. Phryne sighed again, before her mind automatically switched to seeing the positive. A day off for both of them definitely wasn’t unwelcome. The past week had been busy but today the only thing on their schedule was a dinner party at Aunt P’s, which was still many hours away.

“Hmmm,” she hummed, leaning forward even further and arching her back to provide Jack a better view of her backside. “In that case, however shall we spend our day, Inspector?” she asked, pleased to notice Jack’s hand tightening around the newspaper in front of her. What she didn’t see, but was hoping for, of course, was that he was ogling her arse, now pushed further into his crotch, her figure enticingly on display.

“Well, Miss Fisher. What I _wanted_ to do was read my paper...” Jack started as he dropped his half-eaten toast back onto his plate, catching Phryne’s grin from the side. “But then this woman came and sat in my lap, blocked my view and tried to steal my toast.”

“How awful,” Phryne gasped as she sat up, bringing her back in contact with Jack’s broad chest behind her. When he spoke again, she felt his breath on her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

“Extremely awful.” Jack agreed. “But what she doesn’t know, is that she is right where I want her.” He punctuated his statement by placing a soft kiss to the skin right below Phryne’s ear and she dropped her head back against his shoulder.

“Is that so,” she murmured, aroused by his words and proximity, yet annoyed that he hadn’t touched her yet, one hand resting on the table in front of them while the other still held onto that damned newspaper. She felt Jack’s answering nod against the side of her face.

“In fact, this position this woman put herself in is very much like one written down in a certain box of ours,” he continued and dropped another kiss to the side of her neck.

“What a marvelous coincidence,” Phryne smiled and turned her head slightly, an opportunity Jack didn’t resist. He swiftly captured her lips with his, enjoying her pleased moan when he tilted his pelvis up to let her feel his growing erection pressed against her. Phryne withdrew from the kiss a few moments later, a slight furrow in her brow as she glanced at his hands on the table.

“Why aren’t you touching me?” she finally asked, her slightly annoyed tone combined with her flushed cheeks making for an adorable combination.

“Consider it payback for you interrupting my breakfast,” Jack teased and watched Phryne raise an eyebrow before she ground her hips down into him hard, adding a swivel that made him see stars. Jack’s hands flew to her waist on their own accord, pulling her down onto him even harder without any input from his brain. He couldn’t even manage to be upset over the victorious smile that appeared on Phryne’s face at his reaction.

“How’s that for payback,” she breathed before kissing him again, their lips meeting more urgently this time as Phryne kept moving her hips against his. Jack was doing his best to help her movements and decided that since he had already given in and touched her, he might as well take advantage of his defeat. He swept one hand up her torso to cup her breast, satisfied when Phryne gasped into his mouth as he pinched her nipple.

“Take this off”, he mumbled against her lips, already pushing her robe down her shoulders. He latched onto the side of her neck as the garment slid down her body, the fabric bunching in between them. As Jack has suspected, but was delighted to confirm, Phryne had been naked underneath the robe. He wrapped his arms around her again, groaning at the feeling of her smooth skin underneath his fingertips, their hips never ceasing their motions. They soon settled into a dizzying rhythm that made Jack increasingly desperate to be inside of her, the friction of his trousers over his cock bordering on painful.

He decided to act, pushing Phryne off of his lap abruptly, her robe falling forgotten to the ground. She reached out to steady herself on the table, her knees almost giving out at suddenly having to bear her weight again.

“Jack!” she gasped in surprise and after a moment attempted to turn around, but before she could move she felt herself pulled back onto Jack’s lap again, her legs spread on either side of his. He must have shed his clothes at superhuman speed, Phryne realized as she felt his burning chest against her back and his erection nudging itself firmly between her buttocks.

“Jack,” she whimpered as his arms wrapped themselves around her again, clutching her tightly to him as he rocked his pelvis to push his cock up against her. She found herself wriggling in his tight hold to nudge his cock downwards and eventually succeeded, his hard flesh finally pressing directly where she wanted it.

Jack groaned deep in his chest when he felt her moisture along his shaft and resumed the rocking of his hips against her, coating himself thoroughly before moving one of his hands down to guide himself inside of her. He heard Phryne’s breath catch as he pushed inside of her and he moaned against her back. In this position, all of his senses were narrowed to the points where they were touching. He was keenly aware of her hard nipple poking into his palm, the pulses of her cunt around him. Pulses that intensified when she started moving. Jack felt a groan wrenched from his throat as he felt Phryne lightly beginning to thrust against him. Her toes only just reached the ground so she didn’t have the full leverage she wanted, but the small movements had their desired effect of launching Jack into action.

With a grunt he thrust upwards, embedding himself as deeply as he could go, hitting a spot inside Phryne that brought her to the edge almost immediately. She shrieked at the unexpectedly intense pleasure and Jack groaned as he felt her clamp down around him, trying to keep him inside as he withdrew.

“Again” Phryne gasped, and Jack complied, thrusting up as hard as he dared, spurred on by Phryne’s mewls and moans as he kept thrusting once, twice, three times, until he was rewarded for his efforts by the feeling of her coming apart around him. He heard Phryne moan his name as she clenched and ground down upon him and Jack clutched her close, moving his hips in small thrusts as she rode out her orgasm while he tried to hold off his own.

“God Jack,” Phryne groaned when her muscles relaxed, melting back into him. With seemingly great effort, she brought one hand up to tangle in his hair and bring his mouth to hers. Jack let himself get lost in the kiss for a moment, luxuriating in the soft sweep of her tongue against his. Her kisses were always sweet but in these moments of post-orgasmic bliss she felt even softer, more open to him than at any other time. He slowly swept his hands over her body, caressing her smooth skin, drawing soft lines from the crease of her hips up to the curve of her breast and down again, stimulating all nerve endings in Phryne’s body until she was pulsing against him with a renewed need.

“You are incredibly good at that,” she murmured against his lips and felt him smile.

“At what?” he murmured back, knowing full well what she meant and dropping a hand down to where they were joined to further prove her point.

“Th.. That!” she gasped loudly, swiveling her hips into his touch.

“Phryne,” Jack growled, before nudging her forward. Her hands grabbed onto his knees to hold herself upright as Jack planted his feet steadily on the ground and leaned back against the chair to get the leverage he wanted as he started to thrust in earnest. The position wasn’t ideal and put some strain on his back but he wanted Phryne to come again like this, witness the slick slide of his cock in and out of her as her skin flushed with arousal.

He brought his other hand to up to cover Phryne's breast again while the hand between her legs circled and pressed against her clit, the additional stimulation hitting Phryne at full force. Jack barely registered her throwing her head back in ecstasy as he hit a particularly good spot with his cock and fingers, her hands tightening around his knees like claws as she climbed again. The wail of pleasure that escaped her throat when she broke wound itself around Jack’s heart and combined with the mad fluttering of her cunt to pull him over the edge. He thrust up hard into her as he came, the aftershocks of her orgasm massaging his cock as he spent himself inside of her.

When he was able to think again he realized that Phryne must have gotten up at some point because she was facing him now, straddling him the other way around. Jack smiled as he pressed soft kisses to her breasts in front of him, dragging his tongue across her nipples.Phryne hummed contentedly and wrapped her arms around his neck as she watched him kiss and lick his way up her chest, pulling him in for another kiss when he reached her jaw.

If it were up to her they could stay like this all day, naked, with her in his lap, his arms wrapped around her and hers wrapped around him. She placed a soft peck on the tip of Jack’s nose before drawing back slightly.

“So what _are_ your plans for today, Jack?” she smiled at him and he smiled back.

“There are bushes that need trimming,” he smirked, glancing over her shoulder in the direction of the garden with false innocence.

“Cheeky,” Phryne breathed in his ear before nuzzling her nose into his neck.

“Yes, well. I did actually plan on doing some gardening,” he smiled. He really had no desire to move from their current position for the time being. However, the chair was beginning to become rather uncomfortable for his back. He tightened his hands on Phryne’s hips to prompt her to move, which she reluctantly did, leaning back against the kitchen table as Jack stood up and stretched his back. When his muscles had loosened, he pulled her in for another kiss, enjoying the feeling of her fingers trailing gently up his chest as their lips met. He still didn’t take this for granted, being able to touch her, having her touch him, standing naked with her in his kitchen.

“_Do_ let me know when you are done with the gardening so I can ravish you again, Inspector,” Phryne hummed as they broke the kiss and Jack chuckled.

“And here I thought I was the one doing the ravishing just now.”

“All the more reason for a little role reversal,” Phryne pointed out, before grabbing his toast again and munching on it happily. “Besides, the thought of you all sweaty and dirty is very... inspiring.” She grinned as he blushed.

“I shall be looking forward to it,” Jack rumbled and before she could react had snatched his toast back from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is it about Phrack and toast???? It seems to get everyone's imagination going (not that I'm complaining). Anyway, hope you enjoyed! If you have any requests for mood/ position, etc. let me know! 
> 
> Fair warning that the next chapter probably won't be up until February because real life is still very much happening. But then I get a break! Watch out, fandom.


End file.
